Lunch and Plans
Tite: Deceptions Players: Ham Tyler and Juliet Parrish Location: L.A.: Starbucks Synopsis: Ham and Julie meet for Lunch.... LOG BEGINS CELLPHONE: Juliet Parrish: Hello? CELLPHONE: Ham Tyler: Julie, HT here. Can you meet me at the Starbucks at Hollywood and Vine for Lunch? We need to discuss a few things. CELLPHONE: Juliet Parrish: I think lunch is free, sure. See you then. CELLPHONE: Ham Tyler: I'll be waiting. *click* Ham Tyler is sitting in a corner booth, two regular coffees, and a couple sandwiches sitting in front of him. He is also, in a sort of disguise. Not wearing his Black, more of blues, and he has a pair of glasses and a fake beard. Not obviously fake either. He is wearing a medical badge, that reads Dr. Frank Akers Juliet Parrish steps into the coffee shop, taking a slow look around, clearly looking for Ham. Not seeing him, she sighs softly, shaking her head, and so she heads for the ordering bar. Ham Tyler waves slightly to Julie, as she glances his direction, and motions her over. Juliet Parrish blinks, and smiles faintly, returning the wave as she adjusts her path, moving towards Ham. She didn't expect him to look like that. She opens her mouth, before catching sight of the badge, and simply says, "Dr. Akers?" Ham Tyler chuckles slightly, "Yeah. I've got an interview with Bates later." His voice is not quite Ham's, more California than Midwestern sounding. He drops it for a few seconds, to let his normal voice come out, "Someone has to keep an eye on you." Juliet Parrish smirks faintly, nodding. "Mr. Bates asked me to speak with you. I wanted to chat about your expertise," She's going to keep this appearing legit, which also means she can't stick her tongue out at Ham. Ham Tyler motions to a seat, and points to the coffee and one of the sandwiches, "I took the liberty of ordering you your favorite... tuna fish on Wheat." Of course, that alone, if someone was close enough to hear, which no one that matters is, would be a giveaway that Julie and Akers might know each other, "Tell me about the Position..." He pauses, and says, through mostly closed lips, "and also, eat something, orders from Gooder." Juliet Parrish arches an eyebrow as she slips into the seat. "It's a research position in my department," the female Doctor allows, as she reaches for her coffee. "We're working on a new form of Dust we hope won't be harmful to humans." Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Good idea." Of course, Bates is doing it mainly for profit. "Any luck so far? I like to know what I am getting into. I'd hate to get in on something, and find out, it is not a viable option. Of course, since I would be leaving my practice, to join Science Frontiers, I'd have to have assurances that there was some kind of hope of success." yeah, right Ham... "Well, you'll understand that due to confidentiality agreements, I am not able to disclose any specifics. But we've already had moderate success with our second version of the Red Dust, and we're working on another alternative. Fresh blood is always welcome," Juliet assures the 'doctor' as she sips her coffee. Ham Tyler arches an eyebrow. How come he hasn't heard of this moderate success that Julie has had? He makes a note to ask her later, "I see. So you are interested in me coming to work for you?" He hopes so, it will let him keep an eye on her, "Of course, since I will still have patients undergoing procedures, I can not give Science Frontiers my full attention, until they are finished." Juliet Parrish ahs softly, nodding. "I'm interested, but it is Mr. Bates whom will make the final decision." She's lying about the successes, but hey, no one else needs to know that. Ham Tyler nods, "Well, of course. Hopefully he will let me know as soon as possible, so I can help my patients find a new doctor." Or rather, the patients the real Dr. Akers has, can find a new Doctor, and Doc Akers can be sent up north. Juliet Parrish nods slightly, arching an eyebrow as she leans back in her seat, picking at the bread of the sandwich. "So how did you hear about this position?" Ham Tyler shrugs, "I have been considering getting back into research for a while now. I just sent my resume about 3 months ago to Mr. Bates, and yesterday, out of the blue, he called and asked if I was still interested, and asked me to come in for an interview." Juliet Parrish nods, her eyes flashing a mild warning as she nods. "Yes, he'd mentioned to me that he'd had three résumé's he was looking at. A woman for head of security, Heather O'Leary. Yourself, and a Maggie Blodgett for a PR position. Mr. Bates is interested in getting some new blood into Science Frontiers." Now Juliet just has to hope Ham's quick enough on the uptake to realize what she's really saying. Ham Tyler nods slightly, and he probably has an idea or two, "Isn't O'Leary and Blodgett well know Resistance folks? Why would he be hiring folks that are in the Resistance?" Shrugging slightly, Juliet lifts her coffee again to sip quietly. "I don't know Mr. Bate's motives, precisely. Besides, those wouldn't be discussed with anyone outside the company, especially in public." In other words, at the ranch sometime, Ham. Yeesh. Ham Tyler nods very slightly, "Gotcha." Well, about all of it. Time to file that away. "So, what can you tell me about the working environment there? Is it potentially hostile, or fraught with Non-Scientists looking over your shoulder, at your every move?" Another words, is Bates getting too close to you again? Juliet Parrish chuckles softly. "Things have improved lately. We scientists are given a fairly free reign, with only minor monitoring." Not as bad as he was before. "It's...a friendly place." Ham Tyler smiles, "That is good." Although his eyes don't echo that. They show a bit of concern. "What kind of Security measures? I mean, sure I can't talk outside the building about things, but inside the building? Will I be able to brainstorm, without fear of some stealing my work?" Bugs Julie? Are there any? "I wouldn't worry about the other scientists stealing your work." Notice, she said -scientists-. Subtle! Julie shrugs gently. "Really, though, I'm sure you'll find many things of interest to you, making it worth your while to join." Ham Tyler nods, "Well, if Mr. Bates offers me a job, I suppose I will take it..." Of course, he'll lean hard on Julie to help him, since he knows Explosives, not Bio-Chemical crap. Juliet Parrish would pretty well expect that. Just what she needs, too, someone else relying on her for something else. Yay. Her shoulders are limitless in size! "I'll look forward to the formal interview, then. I'm sure Mr. Bates will have me sit in." Ham Tyler nods slightly. He says softly, "Excuse me... I must go." He winks, and mutters, "But I'll be back in a moment. Checking for tails." He'll be back allright, back as the Fixer, not some crazy Doctor. Juliet Parrish nods slightly, moving to stand, as well, extending her hand after dusting it off on her coat. "It was a pleasure, Doctor." Ham Tyler shakes the hand, and leaves. After five minutes, and a change of clothes, and the removal of the beard and glasses, he is back. He also removed his wig. Now, he is wearing a hat, a fake mustache.. He appears to be much older, probably closer to 50, than his 30's. He sits down, and smiles at Julie, "OK... You weren't followed, neither was I." Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. "Good to know." she agrees, studying her newest companion across the distance of the table. Ham Tyler nods, "So... wanna tell me what is going on at Science Frontiers, or play more games?" "I don't think -I- was the one playing games," Juliet answers with a faint smirk. "What do you want to know?" A Loud chuckle escapes the old appearing man, "Now now... I just thought you should know who you'd be working with, since Bates called the Real Doc Akers the other day. It is a good thing the Doc has been needing to go to New York for a special surgery for quite some time, or I wouldn't have been able to take his place." "I'm not sure you -should- be taking his place. Bates is only considering you three because you're known resistance fighters. Well, you three being Akers, not you." Juliet clarifies. Ham Tyler shrugs, "With the wig, beard, and clothes, plus the accent, I pass for him perfectly. Even his own patients couldn't tell." He smiles, "As for Bates hiring Resistance folks, is he insane? He has to know that most Resistance folks would trade their life for his..." "No, he knows that Akers is a member of the Resistance," Juliet clarifies with a sigh. "Ham...Bates is up to something, I just don't know what." Ham Tyler looks thoughtful, "Probably wants to feed false information... Than capture a bunch of us..." Juliet Parrish nods slightly, leaning back in her seat. "That wouldn't surprise me." Ham Tyler looks thoughtful, "Of the two potential hires, I think O'Leary is the one we should push for. Security job would be right up her alley, and she is much more able to fight her way out, if it becomes a trap, than Maggie. I would, on the other hand, be out of my depth with the Technical crap." "You think I didn't realize that? I honestly don't know if anyone else risking their neck is a good idea, but...other than you, I'd recommend O'Leary before Maggie. I don't know if Maggie realizes quite -what- she'd be getting into." Juliet is understandably worried. It's enough that SHE does this, but for others? Ham Tyler says softly, "I think we need to take the chance, if only to get the heat off of you. You, more than anyone else in the Company, with the exception of a Security Head.. Wait, he wants O'Leary as the head of Security? What about his friendly idiot, Chiang?" "If Chaing doesn't find the leak in the next...two weeks, I think it is? Anyways, if he doesn't find the leak," Here Juliet grins slightly, "He's fired." Ham Tyler chuckles, "Bates has never 'fired' a head of Security. The person always ends up Missing... or Dead." Juliet Parrish shrugs faintly, smirking just a bit. "I can't say I would feel badly. Hrm...you know, I bet there's a way to make sure of that second, rather than the first..." Ham Tyler smirks, "I'm sure there is... Probably be up to you to make sure Bates arranges that..." Juliet Parrish chuckles softly. "Bates told him to stay away from me. If Bates found out he wasn't listening, especially if Chaing didn't exhibit as much control as usual, and didn't keep his hands to himself..." She shrugs mildly. "I believe that'd do it." Ham Tyler nods, "Might get him 'fired' immediately, in fact. As long as he already had a replacement..." Juliet Parrish smiles faintly. "He has the resume, all he has to do is contact her...I think, if we're going to do this, the sooner, the better." Ham Tyler nods, "Than it is up to you to convince him to get rid of Chiang sooner..." "You tell me how soon, Ham, and I'll do my best to get Chaing secluded, and so pissed off that he does something he literally won't live to regret," Julie murmurs softly. "We just need to make sure, somehow, that Bates shows up..." Ham Tyler nods, "Let me contact O'Leary, find out if Bates has contacted her...." He looks thoughtful. Juliet Parrish nods. "How do you suggest I set Chaing off...other than admitting to him that I am resistance. Let him catch me 'red-handed'...or so it appears?" Ham Tyler shakes his head, "I wouldn't do that... He might have a recording device, and get you on tape, and play it for Bates... I'd recommend something more... Personal. Let him know he is going to be replaced by someone in the Resistance, and tease him. That should set him off..." Juliet Parrish chuckles and nods. "I -had- meant taking documents out of the lab, but that would prove to be innocent afterwards. But your idea is better...and more amusing." She winks, nodding. "When should I be doing this, do you think? Whether or not Bates has contacted O'Leary yet, we can guarantee he would if we get rid of Chaing." Ham Tyler nods, "But who would kill Chiang, if he hasn't contacted her? No one on his team is a good enough fighter to outfight Chiang.... You could, with a Laser in your hand... But other than that? NO one." Ham Tyler even has a file on all of the Security folks in Science Frontiers "You don't think Bates would kill Chaing himself if he caught him doing less than...gentlemanly things?" Juliet points out before nodding. "I have to say, though, I am more comfortable with Heather being my savior than Bates." Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Bates hasn't been able to shoot straight since his eyesight started going bad, 5 years ago." He pauses, "I'm not sure he would try to shoot Chiang. He might try to punch Chiang, but, if Chiang thought he was being fired anyways.... You know, I think I know. Wait til you know Bates in interviewing O'Leary, and have the altercation outside Bates' office. Yell for help, and Heather's first job can be to kick the hell out of Chiang." Juliet Parrish smiles slowly, nodding. "Now -that- sounds like a plan," Juliet allows, a purely evil glint in her eyes. Ham Tyler chuckles, than sobers up, "And what will Elizabeth think of this?" Ham Tyler nods, "I'm heading to the interview... I won't be interested." He stands up, "Take care of yourself." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG